


Escape

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Fluff and Angst, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Oliver as Single Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk to Mary about the trouble at school.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt Escape.
> 
> There is no beta for this so all the mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Oliver and Felicity had agreed to meet at Oliver’s house after school the following day to talk to Mary. Felicity needed to talk to Mary and know everything was okay as possible. Her desire to have this conversation did make her any less nervous about it.

 

Okay, Smoak, you got this. She told herself as she rang the doorbell. When the door opened a moment later to reveal Moira Queen, she was little surprised.

 

“Mrs Queen! How nice to see you again. Oliver asked me to come over after to school to talk with Mary.”

 

“Felicity, it so nice to see you again. Oliver called to say he was running late but you should feel free to wait or spend time with Mary.” Moira gestured for Felicity to come in.

 

“Thank you. Can you tell me where I can find Mary?”

 

“Sure she is in her escape. Or at least that is what Oliver and she have nicknamed the place.”

 

“Escape?”

 

“Come follow me and I’ll show you.”

 

Moira led Felicity down a set of stairs into a fully finished basement, which was mainly comprised of one large playroom. In the corner of the playroom was a fortress made of pillows and sheets and twinkle lights. Mary was laying on top of a mountain of pillows reading.

 

Mary looked up when she heard Felicity and Moira come close. “Felicity! You came to visit! Welcome to my escape!”

 

“Why thank you, Mary, it is a pleasure to be here.”

 

“I’ll just leave two to catch up.  Mary, I’ll send Raisa down with some cookies and milk for you and your guest.”

 

“Thanks, Nanny Queen.”

 

“My Nanny Queen is the best.” Mary beamed.

 

Felicity really hoped Moira overheard that. “So Mary, this is your escape? Tell me about it.”

 

“Well, when Daddy was a little boy, this was his place. He would have his friends over to play down here. But when he needed some time alone.”

 

“Me time?”

 

“Yes, me time. He would sit in a chair right in this area and read his comic books. So when we moved here he wanted me to have an escape. But the chair was gone.”

 

Oliver reads comic books, information to keep tucked away for later. “So, your Daddy built this for you?”

 

“Yes, this is my me place. Would you like to lay on the pillows with me, Felicity?” Mary almost sounded nervous when she asked.

 

Felicity knew this was a big deal for Mary and she did not want to disappoint. “I’d be honoured.” She got in under the blanket canopy and looked up the lights. “Mary, this is beautiful. I especially love the lights. It’s the perfect me place.”

 

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak, I mean Felicity. Would you like a book to read?”

 

“Why, yes I would.”

 

Mary handed her one of her books. “I hope you haven’t already read it, it’s a good one.”

 

“Thank you, Mary.”

 

*****

 

Oliver could not lie his heart grew three sizes upon finding Felicity and Mary laying in her escape reading together. Mary didn’t let anyone in her escape, not even him. This was big. Mary was falling for Felicity just as quickly as he had.

 

Neither of them heard him approach so he cleared his throat.

 

“Daddy!” Mary squealed and rushed to hug her father.  Felicity loved watching Oliver and Mary together, it really warmed her heart.

 

“Hey! I see you let Felicity in your escape. Does that mean I can get in too?”

 

“Noo! No boys allowed!”

 

“Okay,” Oliver pretended to look disappointed but honestly, he loved that Mary had her own safe place to escape.

 

Felicity began to crawl out from under the blankets and over the pillows. Oliver stepped forward and offered her his hand. “Here, let me help you up.”

 

Oliver hauled her up to standing and she leaned in to give him a hug. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, back at you. Sorry, I was late.”

 

“No problem.”  She smiled.

 

“Did you and Mary talk about…”

 

“No, I wanted to wait until you were here.”

 

“Thank you.” He turned to looked a Mary. “Felicity and I would like to talk to you about what is going on at school. Why don’t we all take a seat on the couch.”

 

Mary suddenly looked worried. Oliver was surprised because when they had spoken about this before she was very forthright. Maybe she was nervous around Felicity?

 

“Mary, you aren’t in any sort of trouble. I just want to hear from you what’s happening and see if there is any way I can help.”

 

Mary hopped up from her seat on the couch and stood in front of Oliver and Felicity. “Well, the kids were saying mean things about you, Felicity. Things I knew were not true. Like you only liked my Daddy for his money and that you didn’t like me only Daddy. So I told them no, that you like Daddy and me and it’s not about money. I told them you have a good job as a teacher and make lots of money so you don’t even need Daddy money. I know you are a good person Felicity and they can’t say different.”

 

Oliver almost cracked a smile. There was the steadfast amazing little girl he’d seen before. He was about to speak but Felicity beat him to it.

 

“Mary, can I hug you?”

 

Mary rushed forward to hug Felicity. When Felicity pulled back, she looked at Mary, “Mary, thank you so much for speaking up for me. I really like that you stand up for friends that way. And I like to think I’m one of your friends.”

 

Mary smiled and nodded.

 

“Good, now if this happens again I want you to tell your teacher the other students are bothering you. You have already stood up for me. And I’m glad that you know that I have my own money and I’m not after your Dad’s.” Felicity turned to wink at Oliver. “But you don’t need to stand up for me all the time. Your Dad is a pretty famous guy so people are always going to say things about the women he dates, I’m sad that this happening to you because I’m a teacher at your school.”

 

“It’s okay, Felicity. You make Daddy so happy. I want you to stay. I will tell all the mean people they are wrong.”

 

Felicity looked at Oliver. And Oliver knew it was his turn to take over. “Mary, I think what Felicity is trying to say is she doesn’t want you to get in any trouble defending her. Felicity is a big girl and can defend herself.”

 

Mary looked a little sad.

 

“Your Daddy is right, I’ll stand up for myself from now on. But Mary, I want to tell you how much it touched me that you would do that for me. Thank you so much.” Felicity pulled Mary in for another hug.

 

“Mary, we just have one more request from you. If this happens again I want you to tell us about it. If the kids say anything you have questions about, please ask. We want you to have all the information.”

 

Mary nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Well then, I think this calls for some pizza.”

 

“Yes!” Mary cheered.

 

“Go get ready and Felicity and I will meet you at door.”

 

“I’ll be super fast.” Mary raced up the stairs.

 

“You have raised an amazing little girl, Oliver.”

 

“Thank you. But she is very much her own person now. I do worry about when she’s a teenager.”

 

“Thanks so much for letting me be here for the talk. I really appreciate you having both our backs.”

 

“Always.”

 

*****

 

The pizza dinner was exactly what they all needed.  Mary was happily eating her ice cream dessert when Oliver looked over at Felicity. “Do you mind if I drop over after Mary goes to bed?”

 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

 

“Well, that’s settled then.” He smiled at her. Felicity had the way of making him feel so valued. He never wanted to let go.

 

They were so busy making heart eyes at each other they forgot all about Mary. “Would you just kiss already?”

 

“Well, if you really want us too.” Oliver shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to give Felicity a quick kiss.

 

Mary yawned.

 

“Okay, it is time for us to head home Mary. You have school tomorrow and I’m sure Felicity has to get home too.”

 

“I do, I’m going to get some school work done before my visitor arrives.” She smiled.

 

They left the restaurant together and Felicity watched Oliver escort Mary to their vehicle and help Mary into her booster seat. She smiled. All her happy in one car. She wished she was going with them. Being with them always felt like an escape to happy for her.

 

*****

 

Felicity had been working on her school work and had lost track of time. It was now almost eleven. Strange Oliver had not arrived yet. She quickly checked her phone to see if he texted but there were no messages.

 

**Felicity: Hey, I’m thinking you fell asleep with Mary**

**Felicity: I’m heading to bed soon**

 

A couple of minutes later and she picked it up expected it to be Oliver but she was surprised, she didn’t recognize the number.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Felicity, this is Moira Queen. There has been an accident. I think you should come to Starling General as soon as possible.”

 

Felicity literally felt her entire world falling apart. An accident? She should come to the hospital? Oh My God!

 

“Felicity? Did you hear me? Are you there.”

 

“I’m here. I’m coming.” She hung up the phone and she could barely see through the tears in her eyes.  She hit the taxi number on her cell phone and went out on the stoop to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. I promise the next part of the series will be ready soon...I won't leave you hanging too long.


End file.
